A Case of Indomitable Vibrations
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: The vibrating had been like a pleasurable bonus. What could be more pleasing than a human vibrator as a boyfriend? Well, when said boyfriend starts phasing through YOU, subconsciously, you may have a problem. An embarrassing problem. [KFxRobin. BirdFlash. A YJAM prompt.]


Title:** A Case of Indomitable Vibrations**  
>Fandom: Young Justice<br>Rated: M  
>Genre(s): RomanceHumour

Status: Completed (one-shot)

Characters: Wally West (Kid Flash), Dick Grayson (Robin I), Conner Kent (Superboy), M'gann M'orzz (Miss Martian), Artemis Crock (Artemis), Kaldur'ahm (Aqualad), Barry Allen (Flash II), Iris West Allen and Roy Harper (Red Arrow).

**YJAM Prompt (shortened version):** _Wally keeps vibrating through stuff whenever things start heating up between him and Robin. This leads to much sexual frustration, several awkward situations, and teammates trying to take advantage of their predicament. Robin decides to use even more sexytimes to try and 'condition' Wally into controlling his phasing._

Warning(s): subtle sex scene, cursing, slash.  
>Pairing(s): Kid FlashRobin

* * *

><p><strong>A Case of Indomitable Vibrations<strong>

* * *

><p>The embarrassment of it was unbearable. He could just as well have announced to the whole world that he was currently in a relationship with the Boy Wonder and that they were having problems "<em>getting it on<em>". And it wasn't the usual; our relationship is not exciting enough, or one of us have problems getting _it_ to rise. Oh no, this was happening due to his powers, which up until this moment he had thought of as the coolest gift ever granted to him. By his own handiwork, of course, but still – a _blessing_.

When they had gotten together, the vibrating had been like a pleasurable, practical, _wonderful_, bonus. Whenever he had let his hand travel to Dick's waist, his hips, his cheek and that light fluttering of him moving so fast that they were lightly shaking- well, that had been fantastic to say the least.

The problem of dating a speedster (or human vibrator as Robin tended to call his boyfriend at times) showed quickly, however. It had been a month since both boys had lunged out to finally admit that, yes, there was something between them that was far more complex than friendship.

They'd been nestled in the couch back at Wally's place, alone with no one to disturb them anytime soon. The sofa had been soft against Wally's back as Robin had straddled his legs, his tongue encouraging and wild with desire. Despite the fact that Dick was just sixteen, he was not the shy type, much to Wally's own enjoyment.

Although they had made out before, this was on a whole new level. They rolled around on the softness, hands touching every little spot of exposed skin they could reach. Wally pressed Robin close with his hand, forcing the younger to continue abusing his mouth. The protégé of the Batman was more than happy to comply.

They had been so enthralled by what they were currently doing that they failed to notice how Wally had started vibrating faster and more intensely than usual. At first it had been like it always was. Dick felt Wally's vibrating body. He could just melt against the redhead as he forced the older boy to continue kissing and quiver as they went on.

The Boy Wonder was pleased, and so _hot_ and he wanted _more_.

It was then it happened; unexpectedly and unintentionally. One moment Robin had been busy serving Wally a hickey he knew would at least last longer than an hour on the redhead, and the next- _nothing_.

Suddenly, he was kissing Mary West's sofa cushions instead of his boyfriend, which was more than just a small downer on his used-to-be horny mood.

And Wally, he was nowhere to been seen. To put it nicely, the moment was ruined.

At first Robin had tried to be understanding about the matter, because Wally was maturing and naturally, when in puberty, things got a little overwhelming and out of hand. Since Wally was the first speedster to go through the dreaded teenage years (as far as _they_ knew anyway), he could only guess it was normal that his boyfriend's powers got a little out of hand.

So that was what Robin first had concluded when the problem occurred.

However, the billionaire's son was getting impatient. Wally's vibration fiascos had been more than a little frequent as of late and it was driving Dick to the point where he was seriously moody. Artemis had made snide comments of him PMSing, which had gained her quite an ass-beating during training. Even Canary had been impressed by the Boy Wonder's fierce moves.

Both Kid Flash and Robin had suspected that the others were aware of they had a certain problem, not specifically _what_, but they were smart enough to gather that something _was _indeed wrong. It was starting to affect their team-dynamic due to frequent quarrels between everyone and, well, Wally, so therefore Robin had officially snapped and said that they were going to _practice_.

Now, it was a well-known fact that Wally liked everything that came with dating; the kissing, the snuggling, the making outs and further. So, the fact that Dick – who always was in charge of _when_ things got steamy in-between them – demanded for them to make-out for training purposes… Well, who was he to protest?

Thus, he was here now – feeling more than a little subconscious and concerned. It was something he hated. _Really_ hated. He was the confident flirt of the group. He loved these sort of things, but, not being able to complete anything due to his lack of _control_, it was making him feel like a failure. A major, idiotic failure.

"Come on." The Boy Wonder voice sounded through the room. Wally's attention was caught as the young acrobat removed his dark hoodie. For a moment Wally cast a glance at it, before his eyes wandered up to Robin, looking deeply into dark blue orbs. Although Dick had been irritated, he deeply cared for Wally's feelings so he smirked to ease the redhead. "Dude, _chill_. All you need is practice. Repeat, repeat, repeat."

This finally brought a snicker from the freckled teen. "Tch, and you like to repeat, don't you, Boy Wonderful?"

With another reassuring smile, Dick draped his t-shirt over his head, the bare, rather scarred skin now visible. He approached Wally, hands starting to find their way to the redhead's abs. His palms traveled up Wally's shirt, took hold of the hem and lifted. The red garment was thrown away and as soon as it was, Wally's fingers laced onto Dick's hair, tugging the younger boy up to kiss his lips.

It always started so perfect, both feeling vulnerable in each other's arms, lips against lips and soon they were a tangled mess in bed. Fingers, hands, arms, legs and _lips_. God those _lips_. Wally moaned as Dick placed his butt against his crotch, the brunet's knees trapping his legs together as he moved further up the thighs.

"You're doing good…" Robin whispered between the kisses, eyes closing as his arms tightened around Wally's neck. There he yanked the redhead closer to him again, trying to ignore the way Wally was starting to quiver. The redhead was doing so well; they were breaking a record.

Just some more.

Wally was groping him and he didn't want this to end. He knew they could do this. He softly started trailing kisses down Wally's chest, biting and sucking, and slightly irritated that he knew the hickeys would be gone rather soon.

Dick had this habit of losing himself in what he was doing with Wally; his eyes always closed as he kissed the redhead's chest, as if the speedster's abs was a God's gift sent from heaven.

It was therefore Dick didn't notice Wally's struggles with keeping his molecules together, until the moment it was too late. Naturally it became quite noticeable when his lips touched the bed-sheets rather than the delicious skin of the one and only Wally West. Obviously, the training was not working.

Frustrated beyond relief, the Boy Wonder screamed into the pillow. He had come _so close_ this time; _so close_. How long would this continue? Would they _ever_ be able to go all the way? He was aching to take that final step with Wally and this was ruining _everything_. Heck, if he and Wally couldn't make this work in some way or another, he would be staying a virgin _forever_.

Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating, if only a little, but this was going to _end_ and _now_.

Robin became even more determined when he heard a shrill shriek throughout the HQ. He had a feeling that his boyfriend had fallen into one of M'gann's bowls since she had mentioned something about cooking today. Somehow, it didn't amuse him as much as it should have done.

**ooo**

"We're _stuck_."

The obviousness of the statement was rather irritating. Due to their previous failures, Kaldur appreciated it even less than his calm, proper self would have done. With a face that clearly expressed annoyance, the Atlantean turned to look at Robin who was biting his lip; at that moment he didn't care that it probably was too dark for the younger teen to see.

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all.

They had been dumped in what resembled a trash compactor whilst they'd been unconscious. Superboy had been exposed to kryptonite, thus eliminating their plan A for the usual "getting out" procedure. Miss Martian was also unconscious, thus eliminating plan B as well.

To make it worse; they were practically naked in there. No equipment. No arrows, no water bearers, no batarangs – _nothing_. Naturally, it was uncomfortable, but it was also embarrassing to say the least. Especially since the walls were closing in on them.

"The walls are getting closer," Artemis bit out. She had been relived that they had been kind enough to cover up her chest, but it still didn't make her flush any less as she was pressed up to Aqualad's nude back. The garment covering her nether-body was only a pair of tight, black cycling shorts. Her feet were kicking against the blocks that kept pushing their way toward the team. Soon they would be a tangled mess if they didn't do _something_.

Kid Flash grumbled out something inaudible, before shifting against Robin. The Boy Wonder was in his lap now from behind, trying to press the walls just like Artemis. It was a rather ridiculous attempt, however. They weren't strong enough; heck, not even _Aqualad_ was strong enough.

"Any sign of them waking up anytime soon?" Robin asked panting as he continued to push against the blocks that moved dangerously fast toward them. His back was turned to their Kryptonian and Martian teammate, and he was not in any position to turn his neck and look.

"No," Aqualad answered, sweat pooling down his forehead. He was becoming even weaker due to the heat radiating throughout their so-called cage. His breath was quick and faint as he too pushed against the moving walls. "They are still unconscious."

"Super," growled Kid Flash, eyes narrowing. "Now what?"

The archer of their group suddenly turned her head, looking at the couple pressed together. An idea spurred in her mind, as she recalled some very usable knowledge the team now possessed. Sure, blackmail had been her first thought when she got to hear about Kid Flash's molecule problem, but right now, saving their lives seemed to be a tad bit more important.

"Robin, kiss Kid Dork – _now_," ordered Artemis, her voice rather desperate.

"Wha-? Are you _stupid_?" Wally sneered at her.

"Just _do_ it!"

"Okay, not that I don't enjoy doing that or anything, but Artemis, really, we're kind of in trouble here! And I'd rather think of plan that might help us see the sun again, thank you!" Robin idly replied, looking frantically around in the darkness.

"That _is_ a plan, Boy Wonder! We know of Walldo's problem when getting it on with you, but right now we can use that to our own benefit! To summarise it up: get him hot, get him vibrating and then turn off this thing before we get completely crushed!"

"You've _got_ to be-"

"No, it's _brilliant_!" Wally barely had time to register that Robin had said so, before the acrobat had pressed himself completely against him. The redhead felt the legs tangle around his waist and then a backside forced against his crotch. Keeping the moan from escaping would have been impossible even if Kid Flash had _tried_.

An eager, passionate pair of lips pressed hotly against his, massaging their mouths together. Wally, still coming to terms with their unusual way of handling this mission, let Robin firmly close his arms around the redhead's neck. Then the humping began, which effectively caused Wally to blush deep red.

He could imagine how uncomfortable it was for Artemis and Kaldur to witness this; okay not directly witnessing it considering how dark it was, but damn, Robin was dry-humping him and kissing him, moaning, whilst they were present. God, how were they ever supposed to live this down?

But all those thoughts were pushed to the very back of his mind when Robin pressed even closer, his crotch becoming tighter by the sensation. He moaned once more, Dick's tongue entering his awaiting mouth in the process. Wally was long over the embarrassment that would have to be dealt with later and therefore responded by wrapping his arms tightly around the younger teen's waist, forcing their chests together as well.

Soon it was noticeable that the speedster's body was quivering. As Wally took hold of Robin's backside, groping it, the vibrating became more violent.

Then, it happened.

One moment Wally's back was up against the moving blocks. The next, he was outside their personal made crash compactor. It took him a second to gather his thoughts, before he (with a raging hard-on he wished would disappear) speeded over to the control panel in the room. He swung his leg down on it in such a speed that it broke; electric bolts buzzing out of it.

He heard everything stop, and then he moved toward the compactor and pushed the red button that he knew would open it. Granted, he had been half-unconscious when the thugs had thrown him inside, but he remembered flashes of it anyway.

As soon as it opened, Wally let himself sink to the ground, his face so flushed that one could barely make out the freckles. Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis all stumbled out; the blonde holding Miss Martian up and Aqualad doing the same for Superboy.

No one spoke a word as they moved out of the building, silently through the air vents. Despite the seriousness of yet another failed mission, however, Artemis could not help burst out snickering as they finally made it out of the facility. Aqualad failed to see the humour in the situation (frankly he was more uncomfortable than humoured) and the two others, who were still fully conscious, were so red they could barely speak.

**ooo**

Wally didn't want to talk about it; he really didn't. The team had started pressuring them to do the same sort of thing that occurred with the trash compactor whenever they saw no other solution. Not only that, but his training with Robin to stop his unintentional phasing had led to some seriously embarrassing happenings.

He shuddered as he recalled the one with Artemis. His face was still hurting after that bitch slap. Same with some... _other_ parts of his body.

_Abruptly, the feel of falling washed over the redhead. One moment, his swollen lips had been sweeping over Dick's exposed, bare skin, and now he was __**falling. **__Wally let go of a strangled scream, afraid his molecules would stop vibrating and he'd crash straight down onto the floor beneath. But it never happened._

_Not until he landed in…a __**bed**__?_

_It took about a minute for him to gather where he was. A horrified expression appeared on his freckled face. He moved quickly, but due to unsteady legs after the phasing, he fell from the bed he'd landed in._

_Much to his utter horror, the sound of someone twisting a doorknob was heard straight after._

'_Oh boy,' was all he managed to think as a nearly naked Artemis stepped out of the bathroom, only a short towel wrapped around her body. He saw only her face for a quarter second, before she creamed loudly._

_Wally felt pain spread all over his face as he fell against the door. He then got pushed outside by her foot._

_It hit his groin._

Yeah, that had not been a very pleasant surprise. Even his private area still felt bruised and it had been a week ago. Although his little 'problem' had deemed itself useful on missions, he could tell his teammates were getting tired of his abrupt appearances when they were least expecting it.

He'd actually fallen on top of Aqualad _trice_ when he'd been naked because Robin had wanted to do some action in the shower! Luckily none of the girls had been around, but that hadn't made it less embarrassing for either him or their Atlantean leader. Needless to say, he was on the verge of seeking refugee in a monastery, shave his head and never once more consider going into a relationship again.

However, that would mean leaving Rob… And he would never leave Rob.

Besides, not even _he_ would be able to pull off being bald. Hardly any teenage boy could.

Yet, he was at loss of what to do now. Training hadn't helped at all, Robin was getting equally cranky – no, _crankier_ – and so far the team was having enough off it too.

Sighing, Wally stepped into the zeta-beam and didn't move until it announced his arrival. What he _hadn't_ expected to see was his uncle and… Wait, what did Red Arrow do there? And his A_unt Iris_? Okay, now was the time to run. Just run and hope that his uncle did not want to catch him.

He made clear signs of turning on his heels, but before he could the Flash had grabbed his shoulder and forced him in place. "Hold on there, Champ! We're here to talk!"

"I am _not_ interested; I _know_ what you want to talk about and when I find out who told you I'm gonna kick said person's ass!" Wally said loudly, cheeks dusting bright red as he avoided looking at his aunt and Roy. This was unbelievable; as if he _wanted_ to talk about his problem getting it on with Robin.

Iris moved over to her nephew, her face showing clear concern as she placed both hands on his shoulders. "Wally, dear, listen; we only want to help."

"Yeah, well, there's nothing you guys can do so just _please_ leave it alone." Wally moved his hand over his face. He didn't want to deal with this right now; heck, he just wanted to go play video games with Robin and try to ignore his miserable life that had granted him uncontrollable powers.

Kid Flash sent a look Roy's way, and then pointed. "And why the hell are _you_ here?"

Red Arrow smirked. "Amusement mostly."

"Well, good for you then!" Wally growled.

Sighing, Roy shook his head and then made a hand gesture toward Barry. "Hey, Kid, did you once consider that your uncle, being _the Flash_, would be able to help you out? I mean, he can control his vibrating, so I'm sure he's qualified enough."

All right, so when the older redhead put it _that_ way, it sort of made sense, but could they blame him, really? This was an embarrassing problem; the kind when you first have your wet dream, when your parents give you "the talk" and when you first discover your voice cracking. Naturally, all those scenarios had passed the, now, eighteen-year-old speedster, but that did not mean he _liked_ experiencing them.

Yet, if some assistance from Uncle Barry could help them finally solving this problem- well, then he would be more than happy to listen; despite not feeling all that pleased speaking out about this.

With a long-drawn sigh, Wally slumped his shoulders. He then glanced over at his uncle, feeling a bit comforted by the calm way Barry smiled at him. "All right," he said in defeat. "All right."

**ooo**

Dick Grayson was miserable.

All right, so maybe he was overstating it a little, but he was _still_ going through some horrible teenage problem. He groaned into his pillow, face twisted up in irritation as he did so. It wasn't that he didn't love Wally. Frankly, over the past months where this _problem_ had made itself known he'd realised just how much he loved the older boy.

Despite feeling a need to finally lose that virgin title, there was no one Dick Grayson would rather do it with than Wally West. Heck, he even had problems _masturbating_ because, apparently, Wally wasn't present and that in itself was a downer on his mood.

Well actually, _before_ Wally's phasing issue had been so evident, masturbating had been an easy task, so maybe it was this whole situation that was a downer. Not the lack of Wally in itself.

Speaking of lack of his boyfriend. This last month they had hardly seen each other. True enough, they still got missions as a team (which had resulted in those make-out sessions that always ended in disappointment), but other than that Wally had been otherwise occupied. Robin had tried to pry, he really had, but this was one mystery he had yet to solve.

Frankly, it was driving him insane. Especially on the Batman front. Bruce hadn't been too ecstatic about his absent mind lately, but had been kind enough to mention that Barry had been occupied as well.

This led Dick to theorise that the two speedster were having some mentor and sidekick time, but for _what_ exactly?

Grumbling silently, Dick turned in his bed, staring up at the roof. One thing he did not appreciate was Wally keeping secrets from him, but then again, was he really the one to talk? All he had done since becoming Robin was keeping secrets…

But not for Kid Flash, so he had rights to be angry. Right? Or at least cranky. He had rights to remain cranky, yes.

A small sound caught his attention. It was very quiet; yet, as the Boy Wonder who had been more than trained enough to hear even the smallest sound in the darkness, it didn't go past him. Soundlessly, Dick slipped out of bed and tiptoed over to the glass doors of his bedroom; they led out to the balcony where the sound was coming from.

He caught a glimpse of red hair, which calmed his heart instantly.

Wally.

It had to be him. Before these troubling months the speedster had come and gone and always used the balcony as an entrance when it was deemed as "too late" for any visitors. Sort of cliché, sure, but it never ceased to amaze him how excited he felt whenever it happened.

"Dude, you _do_ realise it's four in the morning, right?" Dick hissed the moment he opened the door. Before he had the chance to utter another word, however, two strong hands grabbed him by the arms and quickly moved him.

Dick felt the mattress against his back, Wally's breath on his face and hands roaming his body. He moaned, despite wondering what was going on, and melted against the lips that pressed ever-so-passionately against his own. Then, quickly and abrupt, Wally flipped them over, letting Dick straddle his waist.

The brunet panted, face flushed and heart beating fast and violently in his chest. He blinked down at Wally's confident, self-centred smirk and he felt oddly aroused by the image. Now, this was definitely a different turn than he'd expected the moment he opened that door. Not that he was complaining.

"What's gotten into you?" Dick murmured, a smirk spreading over his lips.

"Some urges. Now, where were we the hundred times we were interrupted?"

Dick shrugged. "Almost naked?"

"Exactly!"

The speedster took hold of Dick's pj shirt and hoisted it quickly over his head. He ran his hand over the visible abs, and then placed his lips on the exposed neck. As a response, Dick bucked his hips against his groin, gaining moans from both teenage boys.

It happened fast and desperate. One moment they had garments covering their urging bodies and the next, they were nude; Dick on top of Wally, their legs tangled and their lips subconsciously pushing against one another. Regardless of feeling completely lost in what they were currently doing, Dick took notice of how calm Wally was.

Of course, he _could_ feel the passion and adrenaline rising through the older teen, both in his groin and the rest, mind you. Yet, it was different.

_Very_ different.

"Wally," Dick gasped as they moved their cocks slowly together, but evidently, together. "Y-you're in control!"

"I know." Wally's smile could resemble the Joker's at the moment; only more charming than crazy.

Cackling slightly in delight, the Boy Wonder nuzzled his nose against the redhead's freckled neck as a sign of affection. It was rather cute, Wally had to admit, but all adorableness was replaced by seductiveness as the younger teen pulled out what suspiciously enough looked like… _lube_.

Wally caught himself blinking at the small bottle, before sighing in content. This was _finally_ happening. Carefully, they coated the lubed fingers around Wally's manhood – _together. _Dick's breath was heavy and strong; Wally's quite similar as he put more lube to his fingers and moved it into Dick, steadily preparing the slightly whimpering boy. Once done, Dick pressed his ass against the swollen organ. He inhaled, exhaled and steadied his heartbeat the best he could.

Then, swiftly and fast, he pushed down, a strangled scream escaping him afterwards. Wally put his hand on the younger teen's back, massaging it, caressing the skin lovingly. He kissed Dick's cheeks, and when the brunet responded, he lifted his knees, his hips, to bury himself deeper into the wondrous heat.

They let go of twin moans. Dick felt sore, and pain was throbbing through him, but it felt amazing either way. God, they had waited for this for so long.

Finally.

_Finally_.

The big bedroom filled with muffled moans, and small sounds of their shifting, rocking bodies. Dick hoisted himself up from his spot where he'd been cradled close to the redhead's collarbone to get better access, to get more room to move. As Wally draped the duvet closer around them, heart beating faster than ever before, Dick pushed himself further down.

A loud, shrill moan in pleasure echoed throughout the room, signalising that they found the boy's sweet spot. Wally quickly shoved forward, hitting it once more. Soon the passionate moans were even louder. The older teen was, briefly, nervous that Batman would hear, but he pushed it aside.

The Caped Crusader knew of what they wanted. Hell, if his _uncle_ gathered it, then of course the Batman would. That didn't make the thought of him catching them less uncomfortable though, so he captured Dick's lips in an attempt to shield out the sound. It worked somewhat, as long as they continued to kiss and rock back and forth.

Dick felt his breath increase when a familiar, though slightly different sensation spread throughout his body. He moaned loudly, threw his head back, abruptly parting their lips.

Wally was _vibrating_. He was _vibrating_.

But not through the bed. He was-

God it felt _amazing_.

With a final shrill moan, Dick came. He slumped over the redhead who continued to push inside of him, up and down, until he too threw his head back and grunted. He climaxed inside of his boyfriend, hugged him tight as he did so and made sure to tangle his legs completely around him.

Dick returned the favour by wrapping his arms as firmly as possible around the redhead's neck. He was so _tired_. After months of wanting it all, it had _finally_ happened. Nevertheless, he wanted to press Kid Flash as close as possible no matter how much he wished to just relax. He didn't want to loosen his arms.

"Finally," Wally whispered into his ear. "I took my sweet time, didn't I?"

The dark haired teen cackled his trademark laughter, nuzzling his nose into the redhead's neck for the second time that night. He smiled and said: "Yeah, but those last vibrations there were worth it in the end."

"You don't say."

Dark blue eyes closed once more, tightly as he tucked himself against the warm body of Wally West. As they lay like that, softly huddled underneath the duvet, Dick could feel a slight quivering. It was a very faint buzz, as if he was lying in a robotic massage chair.

Those vibrations weren't so bad. Not when they helped him fall into the most comfortable sleep he'd had in _months_. Possibly, his entire life.


End file.
